What I Truly Want
by shina-schatten
Summary: Oneshot taking place during the events around EP116 of the anime: Naraku wins & gets what he truly wants. PG-13 for language/violence. FLAMES WELCOMED. Kag/Nar pairing
1. What I Truly Want

This is a one shot Naraku fan-fiction. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This takes place basically around episode 116 of the anime series and is rather AU. Naraku may be OOC, but I think it works in this fic.  
A few notes: Shichinintai-seven mercenaries who had been put to death over twenty years ago which Naraku brought back with the Shikon Shards. Hakureizan-the holy mountain where all sins can be purified because of the presence of a mummy of a priest who had been a living Buddha in his own lifetime.  
Please enjoy.  
  
What I Truly Want  
  
Crimson eyes starred into the gold and orange flames of the castle hearth. They were unfocused, expressionless. The deadly dance flickered, reflected in the harsh bloody depths. His pale skin shimmered in the slowly dieing gale from the hearth. A part of him whimpered behind the dead-pan mask. That same part of him that was weak cried out that the flames were too close, too hot, and too deadly. It was that part of him that he contemplated with anger and shame. Somehow this part always showed itself and he hated it.  
A whisper of fabric caused his eyes to flicker away from the flames. His puppet Kohaku stood waiting by the door way. With a motion of his fingers the Hanyou took the report from his human puppet. Another flick of his fingers and his puppet left him to his fire and his solitude. The eyes slid back to the flames and he drew perverse strength from the whimpering fear inside himself. A strand of long wavy black hair fell over his cold calculating eye. A slow smile formed on his beautifully sculpted lips; it was a smile to chill the staunchest hearts.  
His plan was working perfectly. The Shichinintai were distracting Inuyasha and his friends quite effectively and the holy barrier of Hakureizan was keeping his enemies away. Soon his strength would be perfected again and he would crush the fools who thought to oppose him. It was strange that the thought of finally being rid of Inuyasha and his friends disturbed him, but the thought did. Perhaps his weaker side was even more pathetic than he thought.  
Deep inside the multifaceted demon heart was a small pulse of humanity. The humanity was the remnants of a bandit named Onigumo. That tiny trickle was afraid of the dieing embers and the holy aura surrounding the building. The quiet human heart quivered with terror as it slowly died inside the Hanyou named Naraku. In the still hours of the night, the night Kikyou finally died on the foot of the holy mountain, Onigumo was finally purified and laid to rest. That night two human souls finally gave up their last visages of hatred. One soul went on to the place between and the other rejoined with the rest of itself.  
  
A cry of pain woke the slumbering friends. Inuyasha held Kagome close as she whimpered. The camp was still as Kagome's pain eased and she looked into uncertain golden eyes. Tears fell from her soft blue eyes, "Gomen, Inuyasha. Kikyou is dead." The camp fell silent as Inuyasha lowered his head, released Kagome and walked away. The others let him go; he needed time to mourn.  
  
The morning sunlight reflected off of the white mountain face and into the still room. A handsome face was distorted with annoyance as the brightness hit his eyes. Crimson irises were revealed as the pale lids and charcoal lashes fluttered up. He had fallen asleep in the chair by the now cold hearth. As he looked around the room he noticed that he felt different. He stood and left the room to go out onto the balcony.  
He saw the small form at the balcony ledge. Her pale white hair and pristine kimono was almost as unbearably bright as the glistening snowcapped peak. She turned dull, empty dead black eyes to her master and held her mirror in front of her chest. He glanced into the reflective surface and watched as Inuyasha allowed himself to be comforted by Kagome. The Hanyou mutt mourned because Kikyou was dead. He looked away from the mirror and his empty detachment and stepped to the railing.  
Ebony hair cascaded away from his cold handsome face as he turned his head to the sun. His eyes were closed, dark soft lashes resting on sun warmed pale flesh. For the first time in his entire existence he was at peace and basking in the warmth of the sun. As he stood he explored this new sensation and suddenly whirled to look at the mummified priest. He heard a voice whisper, "Onigumo is finally at rest." Somehow he knew the dead priest was responsible.  
He went quickly within the mountain fortress and stood before a full length mirror in his chambers. He dropped the robe from his muscular shoulders, revealing pale perfect flesh. He turned so that his back was visible in the mirror and smiled. The taunt sinewy muscles played under porcelain clear skin and revealed the truth of the priest's words. Onigumo was gone, and the spider scar with him. What remained was Naraku.  
He studied himself for the subtle changes and was pleased to slowly discover them through out the day. As the sun set Naraku finally left his inner chamber and walked into the very heart of the mountain. Kagura bowed as he entered and before she raised her head screeched in pain. He stood over her wretched body as it convulsed in agony. He continued to squeeze her heart. Finally it shattered in his cold relentless claw. She cried out one last time in utter despair and suffering. Her body slowly turned to dust and he walked away. He had removed the disobedient child from his sight forever.  
Naraku followed the auras of his puppet and obedient child and found them fighting the youkai exterminator and the monk. He quietly chided himself for not noticing their presence. They saw him and the fight paused. They knew something had changed. He studied them and began to chant. Kanna captured Sango's spirit before they could resume the attack. Kohaku wrapped the chain of his weapon around Miroku's neck and held him. Naraku's chant stopped and he smiled at them.  
"My dear exterminator and monk, I am honored that you've chosen to grace my home with you presence on this joyous day. You see today I am in the mood to be merciful, if you do as I say. I will remove Miroku's air void and lay Sango's brother to rest and all you have to do is retrieve the Shikon shards from the miko you travel with. Go now before my mercy reaches its end." He waved a hand and the two fell to the ground, unconscious. He turned with a motion and his underlings followed him.  
  
Sango and Miroku made their way down the mountain in search of Kagome and Inuyasha. When they found their friends they noticed Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They learned that Kikyou was dead and Kagome's soul was now whole. That night after Sango and Kagome soaked in a nearby spring Sango moved the Shikon shards out of Kagome's pack and put them under it. After everyone settled to sleep Miroku and Sango nabbed the shards and quickly made their way past the purity barrier. When Kagome woke because of the shards moving away from her it was already too late for the demons to catch up with the two humans. Her companions refused to let Kagome go after them. That night Inuyasha gave what comfort he could to ease Kagome's feeling of betrayal.  
After the others had fallen into a fitful sleep, Kagome awoke. She moved more silently that she was capable and her feet carried her past the mountain's barrier. Without conscious thought Kagome followed in the footsteps of her dearest friends. Kagome answered a siren's call within her soul. The Shikon no Tama would be whole again, just as she now was and would need its keeper. The Shikon called its keeper.  
  
Naraku awaited his guests about an hour's journey up the mountain face. The monk and exterminator arrived and handed over the shards. They stood before him almost as lifeless as Kanna. Kohaku stood at his side. He reached a hand to the boy's back and plucked the shard from it. Kohaku's body tumbled to the ground and slowly rolled off the mountain. Naraku watched as tears rolled from Sango's eyes and fire flared in Miroku's. He smirked at them.  
"Your brother is finally free, you should be happy." He told the crying woman. Then he turned to Miroku. "Now about that little curse........." He began to chant as he took Miroku's hand. He unwrapped the rosary from Miroku's hand and as he removed the cloth the rush of air subsided. The hole slowly closed and he dropped the monk's cured hand. Then he looked between the two. "You will forget everything. You will forget Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, the fire-cat youkai and most of all you will forget that we ever crossed paths. You will go together, far away and you will only remember that you two belong together. Now get out of my sight. Take the east path off the mountain."  
The two left and by the time they were off the mountain Naraku's magic was complete and they remembered nothing of the Shikon and the heart ache it caused them. They only knew the love in their hearts for each other and went to start their new lives. Naraku had gotten rid of the lesser annoyances and returned to his fortress. He sent Kanna to summon the Shichinintai.  
He settled into his thoughts when he became aware of a presence in the fortress with him. He walked out to the balcony and saw her. She was wearing that indecent skirt and blouse. Her raven locks stirred in the breeze as she starred at the mummified priest. Her hand reached out and she caressed the alter pieces. He starred at her and wondered how she had gotten here.  
As if she had read his thoughts she spoke, "The Shikon no Tama has called me. I'm here because I now know how interconnected my fate is with that jewel. I am a part of its power and it is a part of my soul. Soon you will posses it, but without me it will destroy you." Her voice was soft and compelling.  
"It will not destroy me. You presume much, human." He sneered the last word.  
She laughed; the sound was like tinkling bells. "You don't get it. You may be a full blooded demon now and no longer need the jewel to make you that way, but no matter what you use it for it will consume you. Have you not wondered why the jewel has never been used in the past?"  
"It has always been too well hidden or guarded."  
She looked at him and gave a strange smile. "You and I know that is not true. The jewel has been used. It has been used many times, by many beings. It has been used by youkai lords, human generals, misguided Mikos and Hanyou fools. It has consumed every single one of them. With each one it consumes it becomes stronger. And each time it is used it consumes the user that much faster. If Inuyasha hadn't killed mistress centipede and I hadn't shot the crow demon, the jewel would have consumed their essences within a week. The jewel has become much stronger and once whole will probably consume its user within a few days."  
He smirked vilely at her, "Why should I believe a word of what you say?"  
"You don't have to." She paused and looked at him with veiled eyes. Her voice turned cold. "The cycle is ending and I don't intend to be broken again." With that she raised a hand toward him and he felt a burning against his chest. He looked down to see the Shikon purifying against his skin. In shock and fear he yanked the chain and held the shimmering blue-white half-globe away from him. The energy traveled up the chain and burned his hand. He growled in pain and frustration and let the chain go.  
He watched his prize float to her and hover in front of her heart. He could only watch in fascination as screams reached is ears and the first of the shards still with his pawns arrived to flutter about her body. Before long she was surrounded by the last of the shards as they zoomed around in a blue-white blur of power. The shards stopped moving in circles about her body and flew to the nearly complete globe at her breast. Blue- white power surged from her and Naraku shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had been discussing how to rescue Kagome during the early dawn. Suddenly Kouga screamed and reached for his legs. His shards were glowing a purplish-blue. Then the pain stopped and he looked at them. A soft voice reached their ears. "I do not mean to cause you pain, Kouga-kun." The voice was Kagome's and Inuyasha called out her name.  
The youkai watched as the shards lifted painlessly out of Kouga's flesh and shot off toward the mountain. That is when everyone noticed the screams of agony reverberating off the mountain. The screams sounded decidedly like the Shichinintai. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku lowered his hand to look at Kagome. The light was gone and with it the purity that had burned against his being but didn't kill him. He vaguely noted that the mummified priest was ashes as he starred at the being before him. He was completely stunned and unable to move or speak.  
The figure before him was nude. She was clad in sunlight and a soft blue aura. Her soft pale skin shone with ethereal light as it covered a perfect female form. Her blue eyes now seemed to glow the color of the heart of a flame. Her raven hair loosely fluttered in the chill mountain breeze and seemed to possess royal blue highlights. Between her shapely mounds was the Shikon no Tama. It appeared to be fused to her breast bone and flesh. It glowed with the soft blue-white that signaled its purity. For the first time the jewel seemed beautiful it its unsullied state.  
Her voice was soft, velvety as she asked, "What is it you truly desire Naraku? What is it you wish of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the barrier fall and ordered Jakken to watch Rin. He headed up the mountain.  
  
Inuyasha and the wolf youkai noticed the barrier vanish. Inuyasha and Kouga smirked at each other and raced up the mountain.  
  
Kanna looked emotionlessly at the rotted bones of the Shichinintai she had been escorting. Her mirror shattered and for the first time ever an emotion crossed her onyx eyes, fear.  
  
Naraku licked his lips. He remembered what Onigumo had wanted. He remembered that the Hanyou Naraku wanted to be the most powerful youkai to exist. He wasn't entirely certain what it was that he wanted. What did the full blooded youkai Naraku truly desire? Did he want power; he already had that. Did he crave dominion; no he could easily get that on his own. What did he truly want above all else in the world.  
Naraku studied the impassive goddess like figure in front of him. Then he knew what he wanted. He wanted to forever hold the most beautiful and powerful being in the world. He wanted the Shikon no Tama simply because it was the most awesome item on earth. The power was not what he craved, nor the control. He simply wanted to enjoy pure aesthetic fiery cold beauty. "I want to possess the Shikon no Tama without anyone getting in the way of my own contentment and enjoyment of its beauty and power. I crave to possess you as you are at this moment. I want you the one who is the living embodiment of the Shikon no Tama to belong to me and no other."  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga converged on the mountain fortress. Inuyasha and Kouga screamed out Kagome's name. Sesshoumaru flew at the seemingly exposed Naraku.  
  
Kagome nodded, "So be it!" Her aura flared out. Blue-white energy flowed around her and time seemed to stop. Sesshoumaru hung in mid air about twenty feet above Naraku. Inuyasha was frozen about five feet off the ground leaping for Kagome. Kouga was frozen inches off the ground as time chose to stop while he was just leaping. The energy flowed around her and all the mountain's occupants. It flooded down the mountain and out into the country side.  
Sesshoumaru vanished from the air. Then Kouga faded from where he was standing. Inuyasha was enveloped in golden light and vanished. Lastly Naraku and Kagome faded from the holy mountain top.  
  
Naraku did not want to be here in Tokyo. Kagome did. He was here because she wanted to see her family. She hadn't seen her family in close to five hundred years and even though she was an immortal being she wanted to see them. He had come to love her over the centuries. She went from being the Shikon Miko, his beautiful possession to being his beloved. His heart had softened, for her, as its many demonic facets finally found peace within and became whole. He was now complete.  
No one would ever be able to call him kind, but for Kagome and only her he was. She was now his entire existence and he was hers. She still flinched when he callously killed or tortured people and she didn't like the crime syndicate that he controlled, but she held her peace. She loved him and no matter what she would be there for him. They were now the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands. They had been for almost four hundred years. Now they stood outside the shrine where she grew up.  
Sesshoumaru had agreed to let them visit his lands, Tokyo fell within his domain. They had made him an ally when they conquered the Northern Domain. The alliance had lasted until even now. His general had met them at a café in Tokyo. Kagome had smiled at the full youkai Inuyasha who met them. He remembered nothing of her or Naraku and the pain of the Shikon no Tama. Then Inuyasha left them alone to see Kagome's family.  
The steps were behind the couple. Kagome took a deep breath. For her family it had been three months since she last went down the well. "You are not facing this alone beloved. I am at your side, now and always." She looked at her mate, her master, her love. She smiled and nodded to him. She still found it hard to believe that he had chosen her over ultimate power. She took his hand and walked up to the house and knocked on the front door.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I've recently read some Naraku fanfics and became inspired so I thought to try my hand at it. This is meant to be a one shot, but if anyone wants to know what happened to everyone when Kagome erupted in light let me know and I'll post additional stories which tell you want happened. Please review and let me know what you think, this is something different for me. 


	2. AN about sequel

I just wanted to let anyone who is interested in knowing more about the Kag/Nar fic, I've posted a sequel media miner because the first chapter needed an NC17 rating. Its called Learning love and it is at  
  
http : // www.mediaminer.org / fanfic / view_st.php / 42050 /  
  
take the spaces out and you get the idea  
  
If you read it there, please review; I like feedback. 


End file.
